max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of the new TV Series of Max Steel. It was firstly announced by Mattel in 2012, and only aired in 2013. In this season, it marks the beggining of everything, including the appearence of the old villains (for example, Extroyer, Toxzon and The Elementors), how Max and Steel knew each other, and the revelation of the N-Tek agency, alongside with the agents. Synopsis When a teenager named Maxwell McGrath discovers that he can generate T.U.R.B.O Energy, a destructive, but powerful energy, he meets Steel, the alien able to control it. Together, they fuse and create Max Steel, the turbofied superhero! They are going to defeat the bad guys, save the world, and stop alien invasions ... Hero stuff, but after all, discover the truth about their pasts, which Commander Forge Ferrus hide. Characters Heroes *Maxwell McGrath - also know as Max, he is one of the protagonists of the history. He, alongside with Steel, is a part of Max Steel, since he generates the T.U.R.B.O Energy, and Steel has the ability to control it. Max has also a crush on a girl of his school, Sydney Gardner. *Steel - Max's best friend, Steel is an Ultralink which has the alien tech to control it, to then create Max Steel. However, Steel wants to know the truth about his past, because he lost his memory after the violent betrayal. *Forge Ferrus - the commander of N-Tek, which hides the past of Maxwell McGrath and Steel. Forge is also one of the creators of N-Tek, alongside with Jim McGrath, and Miles Dredd. *Jim McGrath - the father of Max, and one of the creators of N-Tek. He was the previous "Max Steel", but, he "died" during an experiment. In N-Tek, he was one of the scientists. *Molly McGrath - the mother of Max. She is also an N-Tek Agent, and protects her son a lot, especially if he know the truth about his past. *Roberto Martinez - One of N-Tek Agents. Berto is extremely intelligent, and knows a lot about science and computers. He also created C.Y.T.R.O., and helped N-Tek in improve their ships. However, Berto seems to know more about N-Tek than Forge and the others expected, since he knew about the Turbo Cannon Mode. *C.Y.T.R.O. - One of Berto's creations. C.Y.T.R.O., which stands for Cybernetic Tactical Robot Operative, is a robot that helps Max in his missions, sometimes defeating some of his enemies, and others, carrying his Turbofied Weapons. *Jefferson Smith - One of N-Tek Agents. He is one of the best pilots in the whole N-Tek, and has a crush on Kat Ryan. *Kat Ryan - One of N-Tek Agents. She is one of the best pilots in N-Tek, and seems to have a crush on Jefferson Smith. Also, she is one of the few female N-Tek Agents. *Sydney Gardner - One of the students in Copper Canyon High School. She is a very smart girl which seems to have a crush on Maxwell McGrath. She also always tries to thank Max Steel by his heroic actions, and always goes on confusion with villains. *Kirby Kowalski - One of the students on Copper Canyon High School. Sometimes, Kirby seems to be a little lazy, and dumb, but after all, is a good guy. *Major Parker - Originally, he was a part of Colonel Castle's Army, but he discovered that he was a ally of Miles Dredd, and later entered on N-Tek. *N-Tek Agents - They are people that work on N-Tek. They are divided between Scientists and Soldiers. Antagonists *Miles Dredd - He is one the arch enemy of Max Steel, and ironically, one of the founders of N-Tek. Dredd has the ability of absorb the T.U.R.B.O Energy of Max to get more powerful, through the device that got stuck on his chest. *Extroyer - Originally, he was a bounty hunter named Troy Winter, which worked to Miles Dredd. However, he got mutated when an Ultralink exploded on his chest, creating the bestial Extroyer. He has the ability of shapeshifting into animal that he sees, or touches. *Toxzon - Originally, he was a very smart man named Tytus Octavius Xander, that firstly worked on N-Tek, and lastly, on THI. He was fired by Molly McGrath and got a grudge against her, but everything got worse when he mutated into a mutant with the ability of absorbing toxins. *Fishy - He was the company of Toxzon, which helped him in the plans, or with advices. In fact, he is just a pen-drive, which doesn't talk and is immovable. *Goopaniods - They are monsters that were created by Toxzon, being his sidekicks. They are divided into various groups, and some have special abilites that other don't. *Makino - He only appeared during a short time in Earth Under Siege Part Two, where he talked with Miles Dredd. Like his previous incarnation, Makino has the ability of controlling technology. *The Elementors - They are monsters which linked with the elements of nature, being them fire, earth, water, and air (later, metal). *Jason Naught - A robot that was created by Miles Dredd to assume the CEO of THI. Indeed, he later revealed to be a robot, dispite the fact the he looks like a normal human. *Colonel Castle - He worked for Miles Dredd to find a way to capture Max Steel. However, he was captured by N-Tek and is unknown what happened with him. *Axel - A man that worked for Jason Naught, which was hired to complete only the dirty work. *Dredd Naughts - An army of robots that was created by Miles Dredd to fight against N-Tek's agents. There are many types of them, some being very powerful. *Murakami - He is a villain that only appeared in Live by the Sword, possessing Kirby Kowalski. He was a ninja in Japan in many years ago, that had only one goal: to conquer the world. However, he got stuck on a sword that a man created, and was waiting to someone touch it, to finally possess the being, and cause caos and destruction. *The Ninjas - They are only holographic villains that were created by Berto as a part of the training system of N-Tek. Others *Butch - He is one the of the bullies in the school, alongside with Dean and Jake, his sidekicks. He seems to have an interest on Sydney Gardner. *Dean - One of the sidekics of Butch. *Jake - One of the sidekics of Butch. *The Vendor - A man that was selling the Murakami sword, which also know his origins. He constantly makes some cameos in the series too. *Vin - One of the henchmens of Extroyer. He seems to be very dumb and lazy. *Dwayne - One of the henchmens of Extroyer. He seems to be smarter than Vin. *Dr. Thornhill - The teacher of Copper Canyon High School. He seems to be very angry (especially with Max). *Mr. Jones - An older man that checked the driving skills of Maxwell McGrath. *Klean Kal - A man that sells pre-owned cars, mostly of them being very bad and expensive. *News Reporter - A man that interviewed Max Steel in Come Together Part Three. Season 1 Episodes # Come Together Part One # Come Together Part Two # Come Together Part Three # Cleaning House # Secret Identity Crisis # C.Y.T.R.O Attacks! # Hard Water # The Thrill of the Hunt # Extroyer Unleashed # Live by the Sword # Supermania # Uncle Sam Wants You! # Elements of Surprise Part One # Elements of Surprise Part Two # Driven # The Truth Hurts # The Secret Admirer # Scrambled # X Marks the Spot # Gone Fishin' # Making The Grade # Split Decisions # Pick Your Poison (Originally know as "Secret Agent Men") # Thanks, I Think # Earth Under Siege Part One (Originally know as "Space Invaders Part One") # Earth Under Siege Part Two (Originally know as "Space Invaders Part Two") Trivia * In some episodes of Season 1 (for example, in Come Together Part Three), Steel says "Cowabunga", which is a reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series